Kira's Story
by Sasukefan1029
Summary: Follow Kira Wolfbane on her journey across the deep blue on the Straw-Hat's crew. Kira a girl with a sad past, who was saved one day by a pirate named Zoro and how that very thing changed her whole life.
1. Prolog

A little 4 year old girl with short black hair and large coco brown hair dressed in a pretty green shirt and matching green skirt is curled up in a ball in the living room of her house._ ~Why cant they stop! I want to be left alone I did not do anything wrong did I? All I did was walk in and say hi.~_ I thought tears running down my black and blue cheeks my arms and legs covered in bruises from my mother and fathers beatings everyday I did nothing wrong only said hi and they beat her.

The foot step's of my mother and father came closer and I started shaking hugging my knees. Just then a flash of lighting light up the room and I screamed and my fathers hand came under the table and grabbed my arm roughly pulling me out from the table and forcing me to stand. "Kira you brat! How dare you hide from us!" My mother screamed and hit me across the face with a small piece of wood. I held my cheek where it hit the hardest and stood pulling my arm roughly out of my fathers grasp and ran to the door.

The door was locked and I whipped my head around panicking I somehow managed to get the door open and I bolted down the street my parents running after me throwing rocks at me. I screamed when one of the rocks they threw hit my bare foot I looked back and they where gone. I sighed and looked around and gashed seeing only one house and then I realized I was lost. I brushed my hair out of my face and looked at the house then slowly I walked over and knocked on the door.

The door opened before I could knock a second time and I stepped back stunned. In front of me stood the famous Drancule Mihawk in his normal purple coat and black pants his hair slightly longer then normal. "What do you want kid?" he asked his voice hard. "Mister can I stay here please?" I asked my voice shaking. Mihawk's eyes narrowed and he reached out to me but I flinched and he stopped.

"Who did this to you child?" He asked seeing my bruises and the handprint shaped bruise forming on my arm. "My moma and papa did." I said my eyes tearing up. He put a hand on my shoulder and bent down to my level looking me in the eyes. "You can stay here with old Mihawk." He said with a grin. I smiled and hugged him. "Could you teach me to defend myself as well Mr. Mihawk?" I asked my voice low. "I very well might little lady but what's your name?" Mihawk asked. "My names Kira Wolfbane and Mr. Mihawk thanks for all this." I said with a huge smile. "please kira call me Mihawk or anything else you would like." he said with a smile.

**~13 years later~**

I walked out of Mr. Mihawk's house where I had been living since this very thirteen years ago. I am 17 years old, my hair is slightly longer and I wore a kimono that was tight around my torso but has loose sleeves and below the waist it was also loose. I was slightly taller as well around 4 foot'3. I had two katanas under a silk belt that covered my waist. I stood and looked at the sky when Mihawk came running out to me. "Kira! I just heard some news, you mother and father are dead they were killed in a fire." he said and I turned to face him.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him. "They are not my parents, dad you know that by now." I said. Since I first got here I called Mr. Mihawk dad since he was more of a father to me then my own blood father. He rested a hand on my shoulder "I know Kira." He said with a sigh then took my swords from my belt and unsheathed them and looked at the blades. "I see you have learned to sharpen and clean them to perfection my little lady. Take them and go." He added and I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean go?" I asked looking at him as I put my katanas back into their place. "I mean it's time for you to go to the docks and get the food for this week." He said with a grin. I nodded with a smile "Oh, Ok what would you like me to get?" I asked. "Hmm fish and some rice for now." Mihawk said. "Ok I will be back in a flash." I said and ran down the street slowing when I passed my old house that was not a pile of ash.

I shock my head and ran to the docks and stopped at the fish shop then the rice shop and walked along the docks until I saw a lady with short black hair in a blue and white outfit standing hands on her hips looking at me her shirt said Marines on it and I gulped. The marine walked toward me and I put down the fish and rice I held on the ground next to me and stood tall looking her in the eyes. "Ah Miss Kira Wolfbane I have been looking for you." the female marine said and unsheathed her sword pointing it at me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked unsheathing my katanas holding one in both hand. "You are wanted women Kira and I am here to arrest you." She said holding out a wanted poster that had a picture of me and had my name it read _~Wanted Dead or Alive reward 200 berries.~_ I was shocked and I backed away. " Come quietly or else." the marine said and walked toward me again. I raised my katanas one covering my the bottom of my chin the other behind my back. "No I will not come quietly I did nothing wrong." I said and narrowed my eye happy I had put my hair up in a ponytail today.

"Then it's the hard way prepare yourself Kira!" the marine said as she raised her sword and jumped forward. I raised my right katana and stopped her sword with the cling of metal on metal and I glared at her my face just inches from hers. I shoved her back and swung my katana that is in my left hand around and cut her coat as she stepped back. I frowned and tightened my grip on my katanas and looked at her.

The marine looked shocked but soon over came that as she ran at me again but as I raised my right hand to block her again I saw a nick in the blade and my eyes widened as her sword hit my katana braking it's blade in half I gashed and quickly blocked with my last katana holding it with both my hands. "You are quite strong but your no match for me!" the marine said and put more force in her sword pushing me down.

I screamed and pushed up as hard as my 17 year old body could but then the marine grinned and her blade broke my katana the blade falling and cutting me on my right arm just below my shoulder to just above the middle of my arm. I dropped my Katana's hilt and put my right hand on my arm over the cut and I glared at her. She chuckled and pushed me to the ground then placed her sword's tip on my neck right below my chin. Just then I saw a sword placed at the female marine's neck.

"I suggest you let her go you marine filth." A male voice came from behind her. I blinked as the marine lifted her sword from my neck and backed away to show a man just barely taller then the marine. He was dressed in a white shirt that had three buttons undone and he wore black pants and matching black boots. Strangely he had green hair with a dark green bandana tied on his arm.

"Roronoa Zoro the ex-bounty hunter gone pirate. You save this girl who has no tie to you why?" The marine asked looking over her shoulder at him. Zoro scowled at her his black eyes narrowed. "You falsely accuse her of a crime you know she did not do. That's why I stepped in that's why I helped her. Now I suggest you get lost before I change my mind and kill you." Zoro said as he took his sword away and sheathed it.

I watched taking in the scene between the two the marine seemed scared of this man Zoro. _~Should I be scared of him as well?~_ I thought looking at the green haired man. The marine sheathed her sword and turned walking toward the ship they had at the dock. Zoro walked over to me and offered me his hand but when he saw the blood from my cut he took his dark green bandana off and looked at me.

"Put this on that cut, and tie it tight to stop the bleeding." He said. I nodded taking it but I sighed realizing I cant tie it myself I handed it back with a careful smile. "Could you tie it for me?" I asked and he took the bandana back and took my arm and carefully pulled it out and then tightly tied it on. "I know a really good doctor that will know how to treat that wound better." Zoro said. "Thanks I am Kira by the way thanks for helping me. But what should I do the marines will be coming for me?" I asked as I stood and picked up my katana's hilts and their broken blades.

"I suggest you go get your things then meet me here as soon as you can I can get you away from here and to safety and my names Zoro." He said as he stood and looked me over. "I guess I will but my katanas need fixed." I said. "I can fix them give them to me when you get your stuff and get back I might have one fixed." Zoro said and I nodded then handed him the katanas.

"Ok I will be right back I need to go tell Mr. Mihawk I am leaving." I said and turned and Zoro smiled "Tell Old Mihawk I said hi" Zoro said and I nodded then ran down the street. When I reached Mihawk's house I opened the door and walked to my room picking up my backpack I opened it and put two blankets in, my sword cleaning stuff, four changes of cloths and my hair brush.

I then turned and locked my room door and walked outside seeing Mihawk I told him about what happened and he smiled. "I see, your in good hands with Zoro you can trust him now go he can be very impatient." Mihawk said with a smile and patted my head. I nodded and smiled "Thanks for everything dad, I will miss you!" I said and hugged him then walked down the road back to the docks.

I saw Zoro standing in the shade under the fish shop and ran over. "You took long enough! Lets go." Zoro said as he handed me my fixed Katana then lead me to the boat his pirate crew used. It was a huge ship and had a weird ram head on it and the pirate's flag had the skull and cross bones called a jolly roger but this one had a huge straw hat on the skulls head.


	2. Going Mary

As Zoro led me onto the ship I looked around then I spotted something that was out of place. A reindeer with a blue nose walking on two legs. "Chopper come here." Zoro said and the reindeer walked over to us. "What is it Zoro? Who is this? What happened to her arm?" Chopper asked and Zoro placed a hand on his forehead.

"Her names Kira, she was cut in a sword fight against the marines and it's a pretty bad cut" Zoro said with a sigh. Chopper gently took my arm in his hoove and led me to his office. "My names Tony Tony Chopper but just call me Chopper, I am the doctor of this ship." Chopper said with a smile. I smiled and sat on the bench that was in the room and untied the bandana placing it on the table next to me.

"That is a pretty long scratch." Chopper said as he cleaned and then bandaged my arm. I nodded and stood once he was done. "Thank you Chopper." I said and walked out with Zoro's bandana and looked around for him. But before I could pin point his location a guy with short blonde hair walked over to me and I blinked looking at him.

He blinked as if not believing his eyes then looked me over. "Hello there dear what's your name? I'm Sanji." the blonde man said with a smile. I narrowed my eyes and pushed past him. Sanji frowned and grabbed my arm and I turned around fast and in a flash unsheathed my katana the blade on Sanji's arm. "Hold it lady shouldn't you introduce yourself to me?" He asked his eyes wide in shocked.

I pushed my katana's blade into his arm lightly. "Let go of me now or lose your arm." I growled my eyes narrowed. He let go but still blocked my path. "I let go but you are not going anywhere until you tell me your name pretty lady." Sanji said and I frowned glaring at him. "Move now! This is your last warning womanizer." I said. "I am not moving and I am not a womanizer." Sanji said and I raised my katana and took hold of the hilt with both hands.

"You force my hand I will fight if you don't move!" I growled. Sanji shock his head and I swung my katana at him aiming to hit from his shoulder to his side but before my katana could connect another blade stopped it. Sanji jumped back and the welder of the other sword stood and I could not help but smile. The green haired Zoro stood between Sanji and I. I removed my katana and sheathed it at my side. "Hey Zoro here's your bandana back." I said with a grin as I held out the dark green bandana to him.

"Sanji cool it she is hurt and you should not force her to tell you her name." Zoro said looking at the blonde man. "Thanks Kira, and this is our cook Sanji he may look weak but he is one of our strongest. Plus he makes good food. Zoro said introducing me to the blonde man. I sighed "I am Kira and if you call me anything but my name be ready to fight." I said to Sanji then looked at Zoro. "When will I meet the captain?" I asked him.

"Soon I am sure and there are four others in this crew as well including the captain." Zoro said as the lower deck door opened and two tall men and two tall women walked out. The first man had a straw hat on his head, the seconded man had a long pointed nose and he had goggles on top of his head. The one women had short red hair and had a compass on her arm just above her wrist the other women had short black hair. "Yo, Zoro who is that?" The straw hat wearing man asked as he stretched that's right his arms stretched like rubber over to me and the rest of his body soon came over as well.

"This is Kira, I saved her from a marine." Zoro said sounding bored and kind of annoyed. The red head moved to stand in front of me. "Hi my names Nami, I am the ships navigator. The black haired women is Robin, the guy who stretched over here is our captain Luffy and that long nosed freak is called Usopp. I am so glad there is another female on this ship." Nami said and the others waved when their names where mentioned. "Hi everyone I look forward to working with you all." I said with a smile. Robin glared at me and then asked a question I had hoped no one would ask.


	3. Getting to Know You

"Why are the Marines after you?" Robin asked and I froze. My eyes looked around wildly as if I was a mouse cornered by a cat looking for an escape. Then I made up my mind _~They will be like my new family soon so I should tell them~_ "Well?" Robin asked her voice thick and it made my blood boil. _~Oh This women is getting under my skin~_ I smiled _~Oh I can play a game with her~_ "You have no right to now" I said waving a hand at her. "But your captain and navigator could know if they asked me." I added my eyes catching Zoro's eyes and he smirked and gave a brief nod.

Nami grinned "Oh may I know my friend?" She asked and I nodded. "I have a 200 berry warrant on my head." I said and all the crew but Robin started laughing. "That's all?" Luffy asked and I nodded suddenly feeling shy. "That's weak look at these." Nami said handing me some wanted posters and as I read them over my eyes got huge and my jaw dropped. They read Monkey D Luffy reward 100,000,000 Berries. Roronoa Zoro reward 120,000,000 Berries, Nami reward 16,000,000 Berries, Sanji reward 77,000,000 berries, and lastly Robin reward 80,000,000 Berries.

I looked at them all shocked. "Your not kidding mine is weak." I said handing the warrants back to Nami. "Don't worry I am sure your bounty is up by now by avoiding arrest, fighting a marine, and being seen with me might of raised." Zoro said with a smile. I nodded and walked to the mast of the ship and stood leaning on it. Luffy walked over to me and then around me looking me over. "Problem?" I asked getting ticked off.

Luffy looked me in the eyes inches from my face his eyes looking confused. "You're a swordsman right?" He asked looking at my katana. "Swordswomen but yes I fight in the way of the sword. Why do you ask?" I said and frowned at him. "Well the only swordsman I know is Zoro who showed you? Do you fight with only one sword?" Luffy asked and reached for my katana.

I growled and backed away placing a hand on my Katana's hilt. "I was showed by Mihawk, and I can fight with two. Is that the end of your twenty questions caption?" I asked with annoyance clear in my voice. "No I have loads more, What's your favorite food? Did you really fight a Marine?" Luffy asked and I groaned and walked to the front of the ship and stood looking at the sea.

I felt the boat suddenly move as we set sail onto the clear blue ocean. I felt myself sway side to side and I carefully walked to the boats railing and sat so my back was against it and I put my head in my hands. I heard someone walk over and stop in front of me so I looked up slowly and saw Robin and I narrowed my eyes. "Feeling sea sick? Here drink this it will help." Robin said handing me a cup with some foul smelling black liquid in it.

I took the cup and glared at her then I slowly took a sip of the drink, it was very bitter and tasted like rotten fish. My eyes got huge and I scrambled to turn myself around and stuck my head though the wooden bars of the railing. Robin smile and walked to look at my face. "Aww poor swordsman feeling sick?" Robin cooed to me. I soon threw up the vale drink she gave me and I turned glaring at her.

"You Bitch! What did you give me?!" I growled at her. Robin laughed and leaned down until her face was inches away from mine. "Oh that was something I made to get rid of companion. Be happy your not dead." Robin said. "Oh and Zoro is not into weaklings like you so back the fuck off." Robin added in a low but violent voice. I stood up and glared at her my lips drawn back into a straight line. "I don't care what you say, you don't know me or how strong I am so you back the fuck off and leave me alone!" I yelled as Robin turned and walked away laughing.


	4. Fight For Respect!

After a week of putting up with Robins bullying and her telling me that I was no good for him I snapped. "You witch! What did I ever do to you? And so what if Zoro has no interest in me, he has even less interest in you!" I screamed at her my hand on both my katana's hilts. She scowled at me and crossed her arms in front of her with her hands up her middle fingers crossed. I went to draw my katanas but all of a sudden hands come out of my back and grabbed my arms yanking them back making me drop my swords on the deck.

Two hands came out of my cafes and ninja chopped my legs making me fall on my knees then a hand came out of my back and yanked my head back forcing me to look at Robin in the face. "Do not talk to your elder shipmate like that!" Robin said but I spat at her making her even madder I could tell because two hands came out of my shoulders and took hold of each of my cheeks ready to kill me if she wanted to. Just then a sword was at Robins neck held by a tan arm I blushed and looked at the ships deck. "Let her go NOW!" Came the voice of Zoro from behind Robin I then stood and Robin glared at me harder then ever.

"Zoro, let us settle this she has to respect me!" I said as I ground my teeth together and forced my arms forward making the hands that where holding them vanish then I picked up my katanas. Robin looked shocked but backed away from me making her bump into Zoro who was smiling at me. "Very well, just do not kill her ok Kira?" Zoro said as he turned and walked to the mast and leaned against it watching us. "No promises on that!" I said holding the katanas at my side the blades pointing at Robin. I felt my rage and anger from my whole life come to the surface and an eerie mist surrounded me making Robin take a deep breath her skin paling.  
Zoro looked at Robin "You have one hell of a fight on your hands." he said to her with a grin. Robin narrowed her eyes and glared at me then crossed her arms starting to use her power again. I screamed and ran at her as her hands came out of the deck and started throwing things at me. I jumped left then right to dodge them but they kept coming so I ran right at her and jumped over a barrel then smacking into Robin throwing her back against the decks railing.

Robin fell to the deck holding her shoulder that had taken the blunt of the hit against the railing. I stood before her my sword at her nose the other sword sticking into her paints leg just missing her leg but still enough to hold her pants fast to the deck. "Go ahead kill me!" Robin said. I smirked and made my sword cut her nose slightly then held it there. "Kill me already!" Robin yelled her eyes watering like she was going to cry. "No, this was a respectful fight not a fight to the death. " I said as I took my sword from the deck and the one in my hand then sheathed them.

I turned and started toward Zoro who was clapping when I felt a knife at my throat and I froze. "Then I kill you!" Robin said from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder at her and slowly placed a hand on one of my katanas hilt's. In a flash I drew it and flipped around making the knife Robin had cut my neck slightly. She dropped the knife and walked so close to me that my sword cut her arm. Robin then held her arm and screamed making Luffy, Chopper, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp come running out to her.

"Robin! Are you alright let me look!" Chopper said as he took her arm and as he looked her over the others glared at me. I looked at my sword seeing her blood I understood her motives _~That Bitch set me up! She wants me gone!~ I thought._ Sanji walked over to me and I could scene his anger. "What have you done? You attacked her out of spite didn't you!?" He yelled in my face. I backed away from him until I was backed up so my back was on the mast. I dropped my sword and fell to my knees holding my head in my hands crying. "I did not do anything she tried killing me!" I screamed. I then felt someone crouch down beside me putting a hand on my shoulder. Subconsciously I put my hand on top of the hand had a grip on my shoulder.


	5. In Your Voice

The hand on my shoulder squeezed then relaxed and I heard a voice that always seems to save me came from beside me. "Back off now dartboard brow!" Zoro said from beside me I looked at him shocked. "Stay out of this moss head! She hurt Robin and she needs to pay!" Sanji yelled at Zoro. I started shaking and pulled myself into a ball. "Dumb ass cook stay away from her or else!" I heard Zoro growl from in front of me then I hear the sound of a sword being drawn. I opened my eyes and looked up just in time to see Zoro blocking a kick Sanji was aiming to hit me with using one of his three swords.

I looked at him my coco brown eyes wide I stood slowly then walked to his side then I walked in between the two of them taking my katanas in hand. I swung one of the swords so the blunt end hit Sanji's leg then swung down the other on hitting Zoro's sword away. "That's enough! Your shipmates, members of the same crew!" I said with a growl. This made Sanji glance at me and as he stood there looking at me Zoro walked to my side and grinned. "I think She-wolf here is right you dartboard brow." Zoro said looking at me.

I smiled hearing my first nickname it did fit me after all. "More like She-devil, but fine I will let it go this time but if she hurts anyone else and that stupid swordsman will not stop me!" Sanji warred me and walked away. Zoro tensed beside me and walked after Sanji but I put my hand on his shoulder stopping him. Zoro spun to face me his face saying how mad he was but slowly he relaxed and grinned at me. "You are a good person, a little to good for a pirate but I am glad you're here." Zoro said.

"I am glad I am here as well I met you and you always stood up for me and protected me." I said my cheeks blushing. Zoro's cheeks blushed slightly and he turned around trying to avoid me seeing it and as he turned I heard Usopp yell. "Land ahead get ready to drop anchor!" as he said that the ship hit the land and I fell forward with a yelp. Zoro spun around quick and I fell into him making me yelp again as both me and him fell on to the deck and this made me fall on top of Zoro.

I blinked and looked down at him to see his eyes looking up at me. "You ok she-wolf?" He asked with a smirk. I nodded and rubbed the back of my head my cheeks blood red. "Yeah I am fine." I said then saw a small drop of crimson drip from Zoro's arm. "Your not thought!" I shrieked taking a cloth I used to clean my swords and wrapped it around his arm. I looked around us to see what his arm had gotten cut on then I saw it a small nail sticking out of the floor board and it was covered in blood.

I heard Zoro cough and looked at him, his face was pink from blush. "Can you get up?" Zoro asked. I shock my head. "Nope, you will have to wait." I said jokingly. The next think I knew Zoro was standing and holding me in his arms like a bride. I yelped and put one of my hands on his chest the other held on to this arm tightly. "Easy there she-wolf your claw my arm off." Zoro joked looking down at me. I let go of his arm and looked up at him as he walked down the steps to below the deck where our rooms where.

"What are you doing?" I asked thankful that he could not see my blood red cheeks because of the darkness I then blinked so my eyes got use to the lack of light. "I wanted to talk to you where no one would hear… why what did you think?…don't answer that." Zoro said in a low voice that I never heard before. "Talk about what?" I asked as Zoro put me on a hammock. "Well I wanted to ask what you would do if a person on board liked you but more then like I mean like a like like." Zoro said from where he stood before me.

I smiled "Well I might feel the same depends who it is." I said coolly. "Who are you talking about?" I asked after about ten minutes of quietness. "Well Usopp had hinted that he liked you so I was just asking." Zoro said his voice tense and I picked up on a hint of something more. I smiled and jumped up then tossed my around Zoro's neck. "Well I hate that long nosed freak, I love you though." I whispered in his ear and I felt him relax then hug me tight against himself. "You knew since the beginning didn't you she-wolf?" Zoro asked his voice next to my ear making me shiver.

"No but I got some hints by the way you acted around me." I said with a giggle. Zoro smiled and let me out of his embrace then took my hand shyly. "I think they are down here!" Come the voice of Nami from the steps. Zoro let go of my hand and gently pushed me toward the steps. I walked to the steps with Zoro by my side then I saw Nami standing there on the steps covered in scratches. Right away my body tensed and my hands went to my sword's hilts. I felt Zoro do the same beside me as we looked at each other then at Nami again. "What's happening" Zoro and I asked at the same time both our voices enraged.


	6. The Lighting Girl

Nami gulped then looked at the sky from the hole in the stay way just then a lighting bolt streaked across the sky and someone screamed. I looked at Nami as fear filled her eyes. "Nami what's happening?!" I asked again this time yelling. Zoro pushed past us both and ran onto the deck. Moments later Nami responded to the question I asked. "A girl around your age is attacking the ship!" Nami yelled her eyes trembling. I nodded and hugged her lightly. "it's ok Nami calm down we can handle this." I said then heard a scream that shock my very soul.

I pushed past Nami and raced up the steps on to the deck with my katanas in my hands. I blinked letting my eyes get used to the light then as I looked around I saw Zoro covered in black soot laying on his back his hands in fists. I looked down and saw his swords at my feet. I screamed in my head. _~No! Not Zoro not know, she will pay!~_ I growled and walked to the knocked out Zoro and crouched to the deck with my swords in hand I glared at the girl looking her over. She had long black hair that had red tips she was dressed in a two tone grey shirt and white paints that made her blue eyes stand out. On her fists where bronze knuckles that had spikes on them. She also had two matching lighting bolt shaped metal bracelets one on each arm.

I growled louder and walked forward standing my full height I looked at her. "What do you want?" I asked my voice harsh. The girl laughed "Just a good fight that's all." She said. I flipped my katanas around in my hands. "What's your name? Tell me then you might have your fight." I said. The girl laughed. "My names Aurora, and I will have my fight and since I told you my name tell me yours." She spat. "Names Kira and you need to leave now." I said tightening my hold on my swords. "Make me." Aurora said with a coy grin. I smiled and ran at her, Aurora opened her hand and reached it up to the sky where black clouds where forming. _~She couldn't right?~_ I thought but shock my head and continued running at her once I was in distance I kicked off the deck and rocked forward using the power of my legs.

I saw an opening and swung my sword cutting her just above her elbow but then she let an evil laugh out as she pointed her pointer finger from the hand that was open to the sky down at me and with in two seconds a lighting bolt came crashing down and I jumped back just barely missing the attack I gasped looking at her. "What! How can you do that?" I shrieked as I stood up fast. "I have a power of lighting thanks to the Rumble Rumble fruit." Aurora said and flicked her hand down from the sky and towards me. "You cheat! I have not such power!" I yelled. "Fine want a fair fight? Hand to hand then your swords and my brass knuckles." Aurora said as she ran at me. I sighed and turned my blades getting ready to defend my self.

Aurora jumped from behind me, I turned fast and blocked her punch with my swords blade but as I did I felt electric shoot through me and I fell to my knees. I looked over to where Zoro lay his breathing looked uneven and I felt my rage growing. I pushed up against Aurora making her jump back. "You're a real pain." Aurora said as she continued to punch at me as she walked around me. I blocked her punches but then I heard a gasp and then someone scream in rage. I looked at the back of the ship to see Luffy and Nami standing outside the kitchen doors. Luffy was angry I could tell he was mad as he walked over to where we where fighting. "Nami take Zoro and Usopp to Chopper now! And send Sanji out we will need him!" Luffy yelled as he approached us. Just then I realized that Aurora had stopped attacking me and was looking at the doors of the kitchen.

I looked over following her gaze then I smiled as I saw Sanji run over. "Kira get away from her!" Sanji yelled. I shock my head and sheathed my swords then looked my self over. _~covered in scratches again oh well at least there's no blood~_ I sighed. Luffy ran over and grabbed my arm and tried yanking me away from Aurora but I pulled my arm away from him and gently leaned on Aurora's shoulder. "So you see something or someone you like?" I whispered making her blush. "Well yes who is he?" Aurora asked me as she pointed shyly at Sanji. I laughed. "well his names Sanji, he is the cook, but he loves pretty women so be careful." I said with a giggle.

Sanji walked over to us and bowed an arm behind his back wail his other hand held Aurora's hand. He bent down and kissed her hand making her blush. I laughed. "You do realize she attacked the ship right?" I asked as he let go of her hand and stood looking at me. "Really you did that?" He asked. "Yes I did you guys rammed into my island and I wanted to fight who ever did it." Aurora said as she looked Sanji over then looked at Luffy. "Luffy, we might want her to stay with us, she is strong." I said looking at the ships captain. Luffy walked over with his arms crossed over his chest. "Sure!" Luffy said and held a hand out to Aurora.

They shock hands and Luffy went to touch her bracelet Aurora pulled back fast and narrowed her eyes at him. "Do not touch my bracelets if I lose them my power goes crazy and I cant control it." Aurora warned. Luffy sighed looking defeated. Nami walked over to us she had Zoro's bandana in her arms I looked at her and walked to meet her half way. "What happened?" I asked my voice shaking. Nami handed me Zoro's Bandana and frowned then hugged me as she cryed on my shoulder.


	7. Forget the Future, Focus on Today

I pushed past Nami tears running down my face and walked in a rushed stride to the door that held behind it Choppers office. I cautiously raised my hand to open the door when I heard the door knob being turned form the inside. I stepped back and put my hands up to my chest praying it was Zoro and that he was going to say everything was alright but I was wrong. The door opened and reviled Chopper who looked pale and was washing his hooves with a wet cloth. I let out a small cry and soon my legs gave out making me sink to my knees where I had stood having seen that I could only fear the worst.

Chopper walked over to me and took one of my hands gently in his hooves his eyes pleading. " Chopper how is he?" I asked my voice rough. Chopper smiled and took one of his hooves though my long tangled hair. "I don't know yet I got his breathing back to normal and I treated his wounds…." Chopper began then trailed off. I tightened my hold on his hoof this made him wince and look into my eyes then look away fast. "What's wrong why cant you look me in the eyes?" I asked my voice rising. Chopper looked at me his eyes watering. "He will not wake up, I mean his pulse is normal his breathing like I said is fine but he will not open his eyes or speak." Chopper said.

I looked at him shocked "You mean like he is in a coma?" I asked. Chopper nodded slowly "Yes, that's it to the point he is in a coma and I don't know how to get him out of it." Chopper said his voice low. I stood and walked past him and into the room where Zoro was. "Chopper is it possible he could hear us?" I asked looking over my shoulder at the reindeer. Chopper walked inside the room shutting the door behind him he went to his desk and sat. "Yes, I believe he can hear us." Chopper said as he looked though a book. I pulled a stool over to the bed where Zoro was and sat nut I had no longer sat down when Chopper got up and walked out the room after he stopped at the door. "Take your time later after the meal he will be moved to below deck." Chopper said then walked out and shut the door.

I looked at Zoro sadly he looked like he was only sleeping he even had a peaceful look on his face the only thing that showed that he had been in a fight was the blackened edges of his hair. I took Zoro's hand and held it tightly in my right hand then gently stroked his hair with my left. "Zoro, the person who did this to you has joined the crew, and I think the only thing we could benefit from this is that we can make fun of her and that we gained her power over lighting. Oh another funny thing is she is in love with Sanji! Yeah she likes that dumb cook." I said studying Zoro's face.

***Three days later***

After three days by Zoro's side I was about to give up and go join the others who where having fun throwing parties with our new crewmate but I did not want to leave Zoro's side in case anything happened I did not even move his side to eat in fact Nami bought me my meals and even sat with me and talked sometimes. I stood and walked to the top deck and looked at the sky only to see dark clouds hiding the sun. "Yo Kira! Come join us!" Aurora yelled at me from the other side of the ship where she was sitting in front of a table filled with food. "No thanks, Aurora I just wanted some air I have to get back to his side." I yelled back then turned to go back to the lower deck. "Wait Kira there is a Storm coming better brace yourself down there." Aurora said. I nodded then walked down the steps and to the door that blocked off Zoro's room from the others.

Once I entered the room and closed the door I moved the chair away from the bedside where I had put it before and sat on the floor and leaned on the bed putting my weight on my elbows I rested my forehead against his. I closed my eyes and placed my hands on both sides of Zoro's face then I turned my head slightly and kissed him on the lips. As I kissed him tears fell onto his cheeks, after this I layed on the bed beside him staring at his sleeping face with a smile. The next thing I knew I felt something on my leg right above my knee, I looked down fast to see Zoro's hand. I turned my head to look at his face just as his other hand cupped the left side of my face.

Zoro's hand flexed then he opened his eyes slightly and looked me in the face. I squealed with joy and put my arms around him then I felt him hug me. "Hey She-wolf, can you move over slightly?" Zoro asked. I blushed as I realized I was laying on top of him I nodded slightly then moved to the side of the bed. I smiled as I layed on the bed next to the man I loved looking him in the face I just could not wipe the smile off my face. "How long was I sleeping?" Zoro asked after he managed to lay on his side to face me. "About three days you where in a coma." I said. Zoro took my hand and kissed me on the cheek. "Sorry about that we had just started our relationship and then I got knocked into a coma it must have been so hard on you." Zoro whispered as I rested my head on his chest.

"It was kind of hard but Nami and Aurora helped make sure I ate and helped take care of you." I said as I breathed in his smell. Zoro chuckled lightly. "Well I can tell you missed me and I heard what you said before this Aurora joined the crew, you know in the future she could be trouble for us right?" Zoro said looking down at me. "Yes I know and I think everyone else does as well, but truly I just want to forget about the future and just focus on today with you." I said looking up into his eyes. "That sounds good to me but still it's hard to believe that someone loves that dartboard brow." Zoro joked, I laughed and hugged him.

Zoro laughed and sat up then looked at me. "Shall we go up and join the others?" He asked as he tried to stand. "If you feel up to it sure." I said as I stood and helped Zoro up. "Then lets head up top." Zoro said as his legs wiggled slightly from not being used. I put my arms around his back holding him up as we walked up the steps and to the top deck. Nami and Aurora raced over to us both smiling. "Zoro! Your awake" Nami said as she walked beside us. "Sorry about before" Aurora said in a quite voice as she trailed behind us as we walked to the center mast where Sanji, Luffy and Chopper where sitting around a huge wood table.

Zoro lightly pushes me away this made me look at him confused then I understood he wanted to appear strong even though he was out of it for three days. I moved away slightly but still walked by his side that is until we reached the table and he flopped down in a chair. I pulled a chair over next to him then got two plates and filled them with food. I gave one to Zoro then sat next to him in my chair and smiled as every ate and talked. After I finished eating I leaned in next to Zoro and pointed to the other end of the table where a drunk Sanji sat talking to Aurora who had a huge smile on her face her cheeks where flushed with blush. Zoro laughed as he sipped on a cup of sake, I giggled and held his free hand for the rest of the day.


End file.
